Offer from Darkness
by PoisonedChuugoku
Summary: China receives a strange offer from someone he never thought he would meet...


**Writer's block has infected my LoNeLY series plot bunnies. But this one came to me, and writing it has never been a better idea. Maybe if I do, my inspiration will come back….**

* * *

Yao sighed, unlocking his front door. Closing it behind him, the nation dropped his bag of merchandise onto the floor and took off his coat. Hanging it on the rack, Yao then made his way into the kitchen.

The meeting had been the usual business; loud, arguing nations and absolutely nothing getting done. No one listened to anyone and no one would have noticed if something was only slightly off. Yao wasn't like the others though. He noticed everything. Being as old as he was, Yao could recognize the differences in all of them.

He could see how Japan shifted away from his siblings, grouping together with Italy and Germany. He could see how Vietnam and Thailand walked together, speaking with Korea and Taiwan. North didn't even come to the meeting, as usual. Hong Kong would be sitting by England but would gaze over to his siblings with longing eyes. But they were never directed at him.

Yao was always alone during the meetings. It never seemed that way since he butted into most of the others' conversations to ask if they wanted to buy something. Another common occurrence was Russia stalking him, watching him out of the corners of his eyes. When one is under Russia's attention, the others would try their best to stay as far away as possible. Yao had been under the larger nation's scrutiny for a long time.

The personification of China was lonely, always, always, always alone. He had started to think many dark thoughts, thoughts that he would always push away into the depths of his mind. Now though, they kept popping up and he couldn't stop them.

The nation sighed, running a hand through his hair as he entered the kitchen. And he froze.

A man was leaning against the wall that led from the kitchen to the living room. He had short, dark brown hair and wore a Chinese military cap. The strange man was also wearing a red changshan, though without the usual long sleeves. He was staring directly at Yao when he entered the room and the nation shivered, taking a step back under the piercing gaze. The man's eyes glowed blood red.

"Well, well, well," the man chuckled, pushing off the wall, "It seems you finally made it home~! I've been waiting!" The stranger took a step towards him and in response, Yao took a step back. The man grinned, tilting his head.

"W-What are you doing in my home aru?" Yao flinched when the red-eyed man gave another chuckle.

"It's funny you should ask that, _tángguǒ_," the man drawled, "Aren't you the one who called me?"

"I-I have no idea who you are aru," Yao replied, taking another step back. The term of endearment had both surprised him and frightened him. Its proper meaning in western culture would be 'sweetie'.

"Really~? You have no idea?" The man's grin widened as he took another step.

Yao's heart was thumping erratically in his chest. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the other's, something that terribly frightened him. It was even worse since every time he tried to back away, the man would follow and come closer.

"What~? Nothing to say anymore~?" Yao's breath quickened as the other let out a hysterical laugh. He took the opportunity to turn and run, his feet banging loudly against the hardwood floor. The laughter stopped and he could hear a pair of feet chasing after him. The nation tried to get out the front door, however, for some reason it wouldn't open, even though Yao _knew_ that he hadn't locked it. No matter how hard he pulled, it wouldn't budge.

He could feel the heat of the intruder's body just behind him and Yao froze. A chuckle sounded in his ear and the nation could practically _feel_ the other's chest touching his back.

"My, my~," the stranger murmured, his warm breath tickling the nation's neck, "It seems that I have you cornered now~!" Yao snapped out of his revere and snapped a back-kick at the intruder's legs. The man stumbled, grunting and the nation leapt over his hunched form, bolting up the stairs. He ran down the hall past all of his siblings' old rooms to his own and flung open the door. He hurried to the window and tried to open it.

It wouldn't open.

Yao could hear the sound of the stranger's footsteps as he made his way down the hall. The nation let go of the window, breathing heavily. Clenching his fists, the Chinese man lifted his foot and kicked the glass as hard as he could. But it didn't shatter.

Yao hopped back, biting his lip until it bled at the pain that ran through his leg. There was a soft growl from the doorway and the nation whipped around. The stranger narrowed his red eyes at the Chinese man, making him swallow slowly.

"That wasn't very nice _tángguǒ_," the man frowned. The red-eyed intruder took cautious steps into the room and towards Yao. In response, the nation took several steps back. His heel hit the wall behind him, prompting Yao to frantically glance around the room. When the man was close enough, the nation grabbed his Hello Kitty doll and flung it.

The intruder blocked it with his arm just as Yao rushed past him. He spun around, whipping out a knife and slicing. Yao cried out, tripping into the wall opposite his bedroom door. The nation tried to pull himself up, however, a warm presence behind him made him stop. Yao gulped, the skin of his throat barely touching the blade at his neck.

The man grabbed the nation by his ponytail and lifted him. Yao winced, as he was thrown back into the wall, the knife once more at his neck. He looked up into the red eyes of the man kneeling before him. He couldn't think clearly. All of his instincts were telling him to run, but he couldn't.

"W-Who are you?" The stranger smirked, lightly tracing the veins of Yao's neck with the sharp blade.

"I'm you." At Yao's confused expression, the man sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm a different you," he explained, "from a world where our personalities are different. I guess the correct term would be '2p'. You can call me Yang."

"W-Why are you here?" Yao couldn't get his mind wrapped around the impossible fact. His heart rate accelerated when Yang chuckled.

"You called me," he replied, "That, I mentioned before, didn't I~?"

"H-How could I have called you," Yao asked, eyes wide, "I didn't even know you existed!" At this, Yang grinned.

"You're lonely, aren't you? I am you, so I can feel your emotions. If you want, I can be a….. Companion." The 2p leaned forwards until his lips were hovering just over his 1p's. Yao gave a surprised gasp when his counterpart's tongue flicked out, licking the blood that was still coming from his bottom lip. Yang pulled back and licked the stray blood that was at the side of his own lips, smirking.

Yao stared, eyes wide. Yang lowered the knife and leaned forwards once more.

"So Yao," he whispered, lips hovering over his counterpart's own once more, "What do you say?" The 2p had on a smirk that made Yao's stomach drop. He gulped, looking away. However, Yang's hand came and grabbed his chin, tilting it up so that the 1p was staring directly into his 2p's red eyes.

"It's not nice to look away when someone is talking to you Yao," Yang murmured, smirk widening. The 1p nation swallowed.

"I-I….."

The doorbell rang, making him jump in surprise. Yao found himself alone once again, Yang having disappeared into nothing.

"C-Coming aru!"

* * *

In another dimension, Yang scowled.

"_What horrible timing…. But at least I gave him something to think about~!" _The 2p then smirked.

Yang knew his 1p.

He would accept the offer.

* * *

**If anyone wants, I can make this a two or three-shot. I was honestly debating on it, but I also have the LoNeLY series to finish…. Let me know, okay? **


End file.
